Every story has an end, and a new beginning
by binarose
Summary: AU where Zutara happens, but Katara and Aang remain friends. One life ends, and another begins.


The Gaang, as they were known many years ago, had all received hurried letters from the Acolytes to convene at the Southern Air Temple.

The aging Fire Lord and Lady, and her brother, and his wife travelled together to the temple, as quickly as they could.

Toph, with her greying hair and limp in her walk, met them at the entrance to the temple.

Letters from the Acolytes, they all knew, would only mean one thing. They would be saying goodbye to an old friend today.

They were led to the bed chamber of the Avatar, where he lay under the covers, and Katara knew instantly he was running a fever. He did not look like he had much time. Technically, he was 166 years old, it was a miracle in itself that he lasted this long.

Zuko asked the Acolytes to leave, and the friends took up positions around the bed, Toph and Katara each taking a frail, cold hand.

Katara ran her own frail finger over the arrow, remembering the first time she had seen them glow with the cosmic power that flowed through her old friend. Her movements caused him to stir.

"Katara.." he croaked, turning his head to her

"I'm here Aang, we're all here, me, Zuko, Toph, Suki, Sokka. The Acolytes sent for us"

"My time..is ending. Roku is coming for me.." Katara could tell it was taking him a lot of effort to speak, "When it happens...bury me with Momo and Appa,"

Tears formed in his eyes and in all of his friends.

Katara took his hand to her forehead and sobbed into it, "Please don't leave us Aang. We need you"

Aang looked wizened and older than time itself for the first time in the 54 years Katara had known him, "The cycle will go on. You do not need me...I will live on in the next Avatar..."

"No, Aang," Katara said, speaking through her cries, "We need you..."

"Katara...I have one question for you..before I go.."

"Anything Aang" She sniffed loudly.

He gave a chuckle which turned into a cough, which he struggled to recover from, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

Katara gave a weak laugh, and only cried harder, placing his hand between her two, "Of course Aang, anytime." She struggled to find any words, "Are you in any pain?"

"No" he mumbled

Toph spoke up, but Aang could not find the energy to turn his head, instead squeezing her hand that was holding his, "Make sure the next one is a better earth bender" she joked, while the tears began to quickly flow from her blind eyes.

Zuko, Suki and Sokka went around to look at Aang's face; Zuko placed an arm around Katara.

"Keep an eye on Uncle Iroh for me and tell him to be there with a cup of tea for me when I follow you" Zuko said, also struggling to find words through his tears.

Suki stayed quiet, unable to find any words, but Sokka spoke, "You've been my brother for 54 years. You'll be my brother from now until the end of time. Godspeed little brother" His warrior's mask slipped, and he crumpled to a kneeling position by the bed, crying, while his wife tried in vain to comfort him.

Aang was clearly now struggling to get air to his lungs and continue to breathe.

"Would you like me...to...to.."

"Katara...do it...let me go...with dignity...oh...I can see Gyatso..."

Katara placed her hands on his struggling chest that she had uncovered, and through her tears, eased her friend into the next life.

A blue light filled the room.

 _Avatar Aang was dead._

For three years they had searched. For three years they had waited. Now it appeared that they had found it.

The Dowager Fire Lord and Lady had received a letter from the White Lotus constituents in the South Pole.

 _They had found the Avatar_.

They left on the first available ship, and arrived three weeks later on the shore of the Pole, where they were met by Sokka.

"If the rumours are true...Katara, she's powerful."

She. Katara worried about a female Avatar; the last female, Kyoshi, was hot headed. However, Yang Chen was diplomatic and kind. Katara hoped this young girl would take more air bending traits than earth bending ones. She could feel Toph chastising her for her thoughts.

Sokka led the couple to one of the homes near the outskirts of the city, and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came a woman's voice.

The three stepped inside, and were met by a young man and woman, obviously the parents of the Avatar. The couple bowed to the Fire Nation royals, who waved them away and instead bowed to them. Their eyes then searched the room for the small girl,

"Sweetie, can you come out here please?" the mother called;

Suddenly the house began to shake, and then a wall to the left of the three crashed down, fire and earth shot of it, followed by a small tornado. As the snow cleared, a small girl stood there, spinning a ball of water between her small hands.

Katara looked to the men either side of her; her husband and her brother were both slack jawed, and in shock. Katara simply smiled and stepped towards the little girl.

"Hello Avatar Korra"

The young girl's eyes stared at the water bending master and glossed over for a moment. A flash of blue shot across her face. Katara took a step back. She felt too old to bring another Avatar down from the Avatar state. Korra shook her head and smiled up at the elderly woman;

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?"


End file.
